


The Empty Halls of Our Forgotten Home

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Heaven fell on a Tuesday.  No one noticed.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Halls of Our Forgotten Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://anyothergirl415.livejournal.com/profile)[**anyothergirl415**](http://anyothergirl415.livejournal.com/)  for beta-ing! This very short kind of story has no named characters, but I thought of it as the result of Dean and Sam saying yes. You can spin your own take on it. Kripke owns all.

  
Heaven fell on a Tuesday.

No one noticed.

Even the angels continued to fight on in ignorance; having been cut off from the heart of Heaven for so long, they did not recognize its absence.

Hell followed only a few days later, but the demon hordes kept coming, replenishing themselves with the endless waves of mortal death that was the inevitable result of the battle between Above and Below.

Their numbers finite, set since before the dawn of Creation, the soldiers of Heaven dwindled with every passing hour. They had only their Father’s favored to look to for aid, and humans had been designed so flawed – the gossamer-thin casing that broke and bled so easily, parts that could not be replaced or replenished once damaged - that they served as no more than cannon fodder in the relentless war that raged between Heaven and Hell; a blockade of tissue paper and twigs to keep the demons at bay.

But still the angels and demons kept fighting for what was already gone. Hope and duty enough to keep the angels’ swords raised high in defiance, jealousy and resentment enough to keep the demons intent on conquest.

Heaven did not fall in a sudden flash of fire and brimstone; Hell did not crumble in a blessed purge of righteous grace. Their empty halls merely eroded away, nothing more than memories of what once was, and what could no longer be.

And the war raged on, unceasing.  
 

  
  



End file.
